Cathay Pacific
Overview Background Cathay Pacific is the largest airline of Hong Kong, with its head office and main hub located at [[Hong Kong International Airport]]. The airline's operations include scheduled passenger and cargo services to 182 destinations in 44 countries worldwide through codeshares, joint operations and on their own metal. Their fleet consists of [[Airbus A330]], [[Airbus A340]], [[Airbus A350]] and [[Boeing 777]] aircraft. Its wholly owned subsidiary [[Cathay Dragon]] operates to 44 destinations in the Asia-Pacific region from its Hong Kong base. Business Model Cathay Pacific is a Full Service Carrier and is highly regarded for it's quality of service, earning a 5-Star Skytrax rating and winning numerous awards for many aspects of its business, ranging from lounges to first class to its frequent flyer program Fleet Destinations * Joint Operating Services or Codeshare Services [R] Railway codeshare [KA] Cathay Dragon ports Africa * South Africa ** Cape Town * ** Durban * ** Johannesburg ** Port Elizabeth * Asia * Bangladesh ** Dhaka [KA] * Cambodia ** Phnom Penh * ** Siem Reap * * China ** Beijing ** Changsha [KA] ** Chengdu [KA] ** Chongqing [KA] ** Fuzhou [KA] ** Guangzhou [KA] ** Guilin [KA] ** Haikou [KA] ** Hangzhou [KA] ** Jiamusi * ** Kunming [KA] ** Nanjing [KA] ** Ningbo [KA] ** Qingdao [KA] ** Qiqihar * ** Sanya [KA] ** Shanghai ** Wenzhou [KA] ** Wuhan [KA] ** Xi'an [KA] ** Xiamen [KA] ** Zhengzhou [KA]. * Hong Kong ** Hong Kong * India ** Bengaluru (Bangalore) [KA] ** Chennai ** Delhi ** Hyderabad ** Kolkata [KA] ** Mumbai. * Indonesia ** Denpasar (Bali) ** Jakarta ** Surabaya * Japan ** Aomori * ** Asahikawa * ** Fukuoka ** Hakodate * ** Hiroshima * ** Kagoshima * ** Kochi * ** Kushiro * ** Matsuyama * ** Memanbetsu * ** Nagoya ** Obihiro * ** Okayama * ** Okinawa [KA] ** Osaka ** Sapporo ** Tokyo * Korea ** Busan [KA] ** Jeju [KA] ** Seoul * Malaysia ** Kota Kinabalu [KA] ** Kuala Lumpur ** Penang [KA] * Maldives ** Malé * Myanmar ** Yangon [KA] * Nepal ** Kathmandu [KA] * Philippines ** Cebu ** Clark/Angeles City - Mega Manila [KA] ** Manila * Sri Lanka ** Colombo * Taiwan ** Kaohsiung [KA] ** Taichung [KA] ** Taipei * Thailand ** Bangkok ** Chiang Mai [KA] ** Koh Samui * ** Krabi * ** Phuket [KA] * Vietnam ** Da Nang [KA] ** Hanoi [KA] ** Ho Chi Minh City Europe Middle East * Bahrain ** Bahrain * Israel ** Tel Aviv * Oman ** Muscat * * Qatar ** Doha * * Saudi Arabia ** Dammam * ** Jeddah * ** Riyadh * United Arab Emirates ** Dubai North America * Canada ** Calgary * ** Edmonton * ** Halifax * ** Kelowna * ** Moncton * ** Ottawa * ** Quebec * ** St John’s * ** Toronto ** Vancouver ** Winnipeg * * Mexico * Guadalajara * ** Mexico City * * United States ** Atlanta * ** Baltimore * ** Boston ** Charlotte * ** Chicago ** Cleveland * ** Columbus OH * ** Dallas-Fort Worth * ** Denver * ** Detroit * ** Honolulu * ** Houston * ** Kansas City * ** Las Vegas * ** Los Angeles ** Miami * ** Minneapolis-St. Paul * ** New Orleans * ** New York ** Orlando * ** Philadelphia * ** Phoenix * ** Pittsburgh * ** Portland * ** Raleigh Durham * ** Salt Lake City * ** San Diego * ** San Francisco ** Seattle * ** St Louis * ** Washington DC * Oceania * Australia ** Adelaide ** Brisbane ** Cairns ** Melbourne ** Moranbah * ** Perth ** Sydney * Fiji ** Nadi * * New Zealand ** Auckland ** Christchurch South America =